Mistaken
by Sydpeep
Summary: After Wind Storm makes a mistake, its up to him to fix what he did before its too late. (Authors Note: I did also post this to my Deviant Art account, Sydpeep)


Peaceful...too peaceful

Water Star had been patrolling for a hours and there was no sign for a Akuma. She had been looking for Wind Storm as well, she wanted to tell her something that she has been wanting to tell him for a while now. She didn't know how she was gonna say or how he was gonna react, but it was now or never.

"Maybe i should go looking for him" Water Star said as she ran off to find Wind Storm. Ladybug and Chat Noir had let them take control of patrolling today, but they would still be around if they needed help with anything. Water star wanted to prove that she could handle things on her own. But with Wind Storm she felt like she could do anything. She never felt like she was so powerful, with her friends by her side and the power of the miraculouses, she felt like she could do anything. She enjoyed helping Ladybug, Chat Noir and Wind Storm out, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Water Star paused to catch a breath, after a minute she sensed Wind Storm was close by. She got back up and went back to looking for Wind Storm. It took her while for her to find him until she finally found him, as soon as he saw him her stomach started to sink.

Wind Storm was kissing another girl.

The girl had had a panda suit and mask with panda ears as well. She was wearing her hair in a pony tail and she had a black and white bracelet which was probably her Miraculous. Wind Storm pulled away really quick and looked at the shocked Water Star, her were filled with tears.

"Water Star, it isn't what it looks like, i swear!" Wind Storm panicked, tears filled Water Star eyes as she gave out a loud sob and ran off. Wind Storm tried to run after her but it was too late, he sighed and turned to the panda girl angry.

"What the hell was that for!?" Wind Storm yelled out.

"You know you liked it" The panda girl said.

"Yea sure, now i have to **find** her because of you!" Wind Storm said as he ran off to find Water Star.

Water ran off to a dark corner as pushed her self to the wall and fell to the ground. She pulled her knees close to her face as her arms were wrapped around them. She sobbed at the thought that the guy she liked was kissing someone else. She forgot all about patrolling and the fact that Ladybug and Chat Noir were watching. It all came back when she could feel a hand touch her back. Water Star looked up to see it was Ladybug and she seemed worried.

"Water Star, are you ok, whats wrong?" Ladybug said.

"Wind Storm he, he kissed another girl in front of me" Water Star **yelled** out sobbing.

"Wait!, you like Wind Storm?" Ladybug said confused

"No, yes i do like, but I know he doesn't like me back" Water Star sobbed.

"Look, I understand how you feel, i have been there, the best thing to do is to move on, he doesn't know whose hes losing" Ladybug said standing up.

"Thanks Ladybug" Water Star said.

"Anytime" Ladybug said as she ran off. Water Star walked out of corner that she was in and started patrolling again. She was able to get her mind off Wind Storm for a while. After a bit of patrolling, Water Star was just about to leave she could feel a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see that it was Wind Storm.

"What the hell do you want Wind Storm?!" Water Star said angry and **upset**.

"Look, she kissed me, I didn't kiss her" Wind Storm said.

"I didn't seem like it!" Water Star yelled out.

"Why do you even care?!" Wind Storm yelled angry.

"Maybe its because i love you ok!?, i always have" Water Star said and Wind Storm eyes widened. "I guess you never loved me" Water Star said as tears ran down her face, she was just about to run off crying until Wind Storm grabbed her arm.

"Water Starr wait!, i'm sorry, i'm sorry i never realized it before" Wind Storm said.

"Its not your fault" Water Star said blushing.

"Yes it is, honestly i love you too and i could never tell you" Wind Storm said as he quickly pressed his lips to hers and Water Stars eyes widened. She melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She let her lips turn into a little smile into they both pulled away. Water Stars faced was covered with blush, and Wind Storm smiled as he ran a hand through her long **brown hair**.

"Your so silly, but i guess thats why i love you" Water Star said smiling.

"And your beautiful" Wind Storm quickly kissing which left her in a light daze. "Well i got to go before i change back" Wind Storm said as he ran off.

"Can't wait to see you again" Water Star said to her self as he ran off into the distance.


End file.
